Let me be with you
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Nunca había pensado , que correspondieras a este corazón , tan solo quisiera , que me comprendieras , nadamas así soy yo , Si esperamos algo mas, refugiados en la oscuridad nos podremos abrazar. Song-fic. ¡Pasen y lean!


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Gakuen Alice ni la canción "Let me be with you" Me pertenecen.**

**By: Nayellytomoko123.**

* * *

**Let me be with you.*_***

* * *

_Para asegurarme  
que te encontraría  
un hechizo formule  
cruzamos las manos  
mirando a los ojos  
de ti me enamore  
pretendí disimular  
ocultar lo que siento por ti  
sin ti no seré feliz  
te amo tanto que  
déjame estar contigo_

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué termine enamorándome de ti? Ni yo misma se la respuesta, lo único que se es que toda mi vida he buscado a la persona a la cual llegue a amar realmente, y, aunque en un principio creí haber amado a Mikan me di cuenta que al que amo es a ti. ¿Por qué? Eso mismo quiero saber. ¿Cuándo? No lo se, ese día en el que nuestras manos se entrelazaron para ir con Mikan quien estaba en peligro, cuando te mire a los ojos, perdiéndome en el hermoso color azul que estos poseían, desde esa vez me enamore de ti. Aunque en un principio intente negarlo pero fue inútil. Me costo trabajo aceptar la realidad: La realidad de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Trate de disimularlo pero no podía, cada vez que te veía tartamudear o sonrojarte frente a Mikan mi corazón me dolía, si, a pesar de ser tan fría e indiferente también tengo sentimientos. Después, todo se hizo tan obvio, tanto que, Mikan fue la primera en saber que yo te amana. Te amo, tanto que sin ti a mi lado no seria feliz, si, suena cursi, pero es la verdad. Permiteme estar a tu lado, déjame estar contigo. Solo eso te pido.

_Nunca habia pensado  
que correspondieras  
a este corazon  
tan solo quisiera  
que me comprendieras  
nadamas asi soy yo  
Si esperamos algo mas  
refugiados en la oscuridad  
nos podremos abrazar  
te amo tanto que  
déjame estar contigo  
déjame estar contigo _

Lo que si jamas me imagine fue el que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, el saber que tu también me amabas me hizo sentir tan feliz. Cuando con esa sonrisa me dijiste "te amo", simplemente hiciste que mi vida diera un giro magnifico. Hiciste que mi vida volviera a brillar. Me hiciste feliz. Aunque, solo pido que me comprendas, se que no soy muy romántica, se que no se expresar mis sentimientos, pero así soy yo. Me dijiste que no había problema, que así como era me amabas, pero, yo se, que en el fondo desearías que te dijera mis sentimientos como son, y no te preocupes, juro que lo intentare. Cuando estamos solos, cuando no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, cuando nos apartamos de todos, y me abrazas, simplemente no me puedo resistir a tus encantos, a tus ojos, a tu mirada, a tu sonrisa. Te amo, si, te amo tanto que quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado, que me dejes compartir muchas cosas a tu lado. Permiteme estar a tu lado.

_te deseo tanto amooooor  
si sueltas mi mano  
me siento  
tan sola sin ti  
abrazame otra vez  
abrazame otra vez  
déjame estar contigo  
déjame estar contigo  
déjame estar contigo _

_te deseo tanto  
amooooooooooooor  
déjame estar contigo (X 5)_

No sabes cuanto deseo que me abraces o me beses cuando nos estas a mi lado. Eres como una pequeña adicción, como una droga. No soy buena definiendo mis sentimientos, pero si soy buena, para admitir que te amo tanto que si llegaras a dejarme sola no se que seria de mi. Me sentiría sola sin ti. Lo único que quiero es que me abraces, demostrándome, que me amas, que no me dejaras sola, que no soltaras mi mano. Y ahora aquí estas frente a mi, viéndome con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta, esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente.

_¿No crees que debemos volver al salón?- me preguntaste sin apartar tu mirada. Yo sonrei y nege con la cabeza.

_No lo creo.

_Vaya la magnifica Imai Hotaru, se va a saltar las clases con su novio- me dijiste en burla, yo solo rei ligeramente, solo a tu lado puedo mostrar como soy realmente, a tu lado puedo reir sin problemas.

_¡Que idiota eres Nogi!- te dije con algo de molestia. Me sonreíste y acercaste tu rostro al mio.

_Pero soy tu idiota- me dijiste para después unir tus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el tacto. Sin duda alguna eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y solo por eso quiero pedirte: _Déjame estar contigo. _

* * *

_¡HOLA! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este patetico intento de song-fic jeje. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Creo que la personalidad de Hotaru no se refleja tal y como es en el anime pero lo intente._

_Por cierto la canción para los que no la conozcan es el opening de Chobits, amo ese anime. Bueno sin mas que decir. ADIÓS._

_Review?_


End file.
